


Hot Summer’s Day

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boot Worship, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Objectphilia, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Rough Sex, Summer, Vaulting Boots of Valtorr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Karl and Stephen have different ideas on how to deal with a hot New York summer’s day.





	Hot Summer’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Very much a PWP piece.

Stephen complained once again about the hot New York summer with its sticky humidity that clung to their skin and caused moisture to bead at their temples. It happened like this every summer, and really Karl didn’t see the big deal; Hong Kong was much worse. It wasn’t as if they were at a complete loss for comfort as they had big fans for the main rooms, but Stephen had been spoiled from his years in air conditioned hospitals as a doctor and then from temperate Kathmandu. This was nothing to be completely honest. Karl remembered his early years training as a master, suffering in the Hong Kong Sanctum as Wong would make him run some of the more grueling errands outside. Sitting inside the study was a treat in comparison to doing the shopping in the hot markets, often coming back with bags of rice that weighed upwards of 25 kilos.

Karl let out a exasperated sigh as he reached over and turned the fan up in the study. Although it wouldn’t help much, it was better than nothing.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Stephen grumbled.

“Well, take off your gloves and your coat. It isn’t like there are any visitors today.”

This was except for Karl, who had become a long term visitor over the past few months as they repaired Kamar-Taj. After Thanos’ forces destroyed it looking for the Eye, Karl and the other residents of Kamar-Taj were relegated to different sanctums. Given how small the New York one was, Wong figured it was the best place for him. Since Wong was Sorcerer Supreme now, he could do what he wanted, and Karl did not protest this, pleased they would spend time with one another. He felt grateful to his friend.

Stephen removed his gloves, but he seemed a little shy about taking off his overcoat for some reason. Karl rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat and walked over to the other sorcerer.

“What? Is it the hooks? I keep telling you to take it back to the tailors if they bother you so much,” Karl chastised him.

Slipping his fingers under the rather complex hooks, he started to undress Stephen.

“No, it’s not that. It just seems weird. I mean, I know that we’re friendly and all, but you’re also my coworker. You do realize that this constitutes as sexual harassment,” Stephen joked.

Karl glared at him briefly before smiling. It was the hooks. This had been happening for a while now, Stephen having trouble with them on his new robes, but the man was too stubborn to admit it. He never wanted to have anyone draw attention to his hands, preferring to suffer in silence.

As the overcoat came off and exposed his bare flesh, Stephen seemed to relax a little, letting the cool moving air from the fans roll over him. Karl looked at the scars on his body, many of them visible under the sparse distribution of hair that dusted his chest and abdomen. Stephen had gained quite a few more scars since he had started in New York, but it added character to his frame. It meant that he had become one of them.

Slowly over the past few years, they had warmed up to each other, especially with the Ancient One gone. Now, they only had each other in the sanctum, and Karl started to realize how much he enjoyed Stephen’s company even when he was being a pain.

Stephen leaned over, pressing his lips against Karl’s briefly before pulling away.

“Coming from someone who was just complaining about sexual harassment, I would say you are very bold Master Strange.”

Stephen smirked.

“You’re still wearing too many clothes,” Stephen complained.

“I find it to be a very comfortable temperature. My robes are not made of such thick fabric. Remember to choose wisely next time.”

He was actually too hot, but he wasn’t going to give Stephen the satisfaction of being right. It would only go to his head like all the other times. Karl had to keep his ego in check, even if he did it by using these small contradictions.

Stephen looked at him with those eyes, the same eyes that seem to say ‘why are you not bending me over my desk right now?’

“You know we don’t have visitors today,” Stephen prodded.

“We don’t have any expected visitors today.  Who knows what the afternoon holds.”

They often had to receive visitors at a moment’s notice and while they would be able to know someone was coming a minute before, it would not be enough time for Karl to straighten himself out if they were otherwise engaged.

“Patience,” Karl reminded him.

“Yea, alright.”

The man was just bored, and since Karl was with him, his mind became easily unfocused from the other activities he normally engaged in. Karl had half a mind to send him out of the study, but because of the heat, it was not worth it. Even Karl couldn’t fully focus in the midday, falling back into old habits from his youth. Only this time he could not grab an ice cool milk tea from the market while he relaxed.

It was the ultimate lazy summer's day in the middle of the dog days. The first week of August was always a killer.

“Stephen, what are you doing?”

At this point Stephen had gone as far as to remove his trousers and stretched out upon the settee that was located at the other end of the room. Propping his head up on his wrist as to not upset his hands, he looked at Karl with a mischievous smile. Karl felt his patience being tested.

“Come on, it’s not like it’s any different from the night. So many people have access to this sanctum.”

Stephen bent one leg as if he were some model for a painter. His long, unbent leg extended over the side of the settee, a piece of furniture that was really much too small to do anything but sit in it. It would have been comical, if it weren’t for all the sexual overtones in the man’s expression.

“This is neither the time nor the place, Stephen.”

This man had just been complaining about the heat, yet here he was acting like a wanton trollop.

“You lack a sense of adventure Karl. Aren’t you tired of always being proper? Live a little.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do these things, it was just awkward and unfamiliar to him. He never quite had a partner as imaginative as Stephen, and most of the others never tried to test Karl’s boundaries quite like Stephen. It was thrilling, but did make him uncomfortable at times.

Karl decided to ignore him, sitting back down behind the desk. Picking up his book on the history of interdimensional travel, he opened it back up to its marked page. Occasionally he would glance over the top of the book at Stephen, who did not move from his position for a good fifteen minutes or so. He was persistent past the point of good sense.

Although Karl spent another ten minutes or so reading the same page, he did not look at Stephen even once, until he heard a gasp come from the man. When he looked over his book, he dropped it with a thud on the desk.

“Stephen Strange,” He hissed, “Would you like to die today?”

Stephen had his cock out in his hand, his head resting on the arm of the settee. He looked over at Karl with embarrassment blooming across his face. He probably assumed that Karl would be charmed by this display and want to join him. However, Karl was not amused. Once he realized this, he froze for roughly 30 seconds before quickly tucking himself back into his boxer-briefs. Karl had caught students like Strange occasionally when he was a master at Kamar-Taj, but it was one thing with a student and an entirely different thing with a master of a sanctum.

“You have no sense, absolutely no sense,” Karl complained.

“Sorry, I thought you were just playing hard to get,” Stephen mumbled.

Karl could barely hear him from across the room. Continuing to glare at Stephen, he shook his head. Although he did not approve of the show, something about the tone of Stephen’s apologies always caused him to forgive the man for these stupid infractions.

“When have you known me to play hard to get?”

“Well, to be honest, when I first came here,” Stephen replied cooly.

It was not a lie, but perhaps not the truth. At the time he was unsure if he wanted to involve himself in the mess that was Stephen Strange.

Karl sighed, remembering their first few weeks they started to work together after he had come back and Stephen had became master of this sanctum. Stephen had been so withdrawn and depressed from the traumatic experiences he had in Hong Kong. It had gotten so bad that Karl didn’t know if he was going to be removed from his post. Wong had talked about it on a few occasions. Karl always tried to help when he had the time. It was how they became friends, and then how they became more.

“Come here,” Karl said.

Stephen gave him an inquisitive look, a little unsure of what he was in for.

“Come here,” Karl repeated with a little more force.

Stephen did as he was asked, and Karl watched him. It was very different from when they were in the bedroom, where Stephen would often saunter up to Karl as they undressed, or as they unwound for the evening. Gone from his walk was the strut that was normally there. He was sheepish, a side of the man he rarely showed anyone, but appropriate for this situation.

Stephen stood in front of Karl, who still sat at the desk. Karl pushed his books aside and motioned for Stephen to sit on the desk in front of him.

“I don’t understand why someone who complains about the heat of summer wants to create more heat by crushing sweaty bodies together. Really Stephen, you need to learn to control yourself better.”

Understanding that he wasn’t in some big trouble, or that Karl wasn’t really all that angry at him, Stephen grinned wide. Karl ran his hands along Stephen’s thighs, and Stephen squirmed from the sensation. If Stephen wanted to play some games, Karl would do his best to make sure Stephen did play.

He pressed palm against Stephen’s groin, feeling Stephen’s body reacting to his touch.

“One of these days Wong may walk into here and find you like this. What do you think will happen after that?” Karl asked, his hand cupping then massaging Stephen’s scrotum through the fabric covering it.

Stephen's breathing started to change, and Karl removed his hand, looking Stephen in the eye. The other sorcerer’s eyes were half closed and his mouth slightly parted as he let out a small whine of protest.

“You are greedy and undeserving of everything you have ever been given. How is it that you entrance people with such ease? If only I had your ability,” Karl sighed.

In these moments, he hated what Stephen did to him by breaking down his will power. At the same time he was comforted knowing that of all the people in Stephen’s life, he was the only one who had kept Stephen interested for this long.

“You should punish me,” Stephen replied breathily.

He closed his eye as he felt his own body start to warm up from the suggestion. He really should punish Stephen for his indiscretions. It was a good idea.

“Fine. As you wish. On all fours,” Karl said with a bored expression.

He looked delectable on all fours, in front of Karl with his back slightly dipped, his hips raised, and his smalls tented. It was an uncommon sight in his life, but one he started to understand that he would need to revisit in the future.

Stephen looked at him waiting and for a moment, he was at a loss, until he remembered something that Stephen once said to him in the heat of the moment. Karl stretched his legs towards Stephen.

“Go ahead,” Karl began, looking at Stephen seriously, “I know you’ve wanted this for a while. You can clean them.”

Stephen’s eyes widened in surprise as he let out a groan, bending his head and upper torso to put his tongue to Karl’s boots. To be honest, he would have never thought of it if it weren’t for Stephen’s previous suggestion. It was hard to believe that this was happening, and he briefly considered if the heat was finally getting to him. It may have fried his brain if he was taking a page from Stephen’s book. He let out a sigh that sounded suspiciously more like a low moan.

His trousers became uncomfortably tight from the sight before him: Stephen’s pinkish tongue running across the top of his right boot. He had cleaned them earlier in the day, but they seemed to shine a little more with the man’s fresh saliva. Watching Stephen’s legs splay out a little further, he took his left boot and put it on Stephen’s shoulder, resting it there. The pressure from it surely made Stephen know where his place was for now. Karl was tempted to undo his own trousers, but held off, watching Stephen focus intently on his task. The soft sounds he was making were distracting and seemed to go straight to his cock with every little huff and soft whimper.

“Fuck."

Karl breathed in sharply.

It was rare that he would use such language, but in this circumstance, there was no other expression that could fully express his feelings. Stephen looked up at him with his blue eyes, stopping for a moment.

Karl took his left boot off of the man and exchanged it with the right one. He wanted Stephen to fully finish his task.

“Is it everything you dreamed of? Feeling the leather under your tongue coupled with the smell and the faint spice of Kamar-Taj that still lingers on them,” Karl groaned.

The last part he made up, but it was possible. He had spent so many years in those boots and at Kamar-Taj. Sometimes his heart ached thinking about how much he missed the place, but at this moment he could only focus on the sight in front of him.

Stephen let out a guttural sound of agreement, and Karl closed his eyes for a moment, taking in all the sensations.

Removing his boot from Stephen’s shoulder and pulling back on the other one, he spoke.

“Get up, Stephen,” Karl ordered, his voice weaker than he liked.

Stephen briefly sat in front of him, with his behind on his heels, an uncomfortable position for one not used to it. His cock strained against the fabric of his underclothing, a wet spot formed where the head was. Stephen dragged himself to a standing position and helped Karl out of his seat. They stood face to face as Stephen kissed him. He smiled after he pulled away from Karl.

“That was unexpected,” Stephen murmured.

“You had mentioned the idea quite a while ago. At the time I had thought you were rambling, but… What did you say? I lack a sense of adventure? I figured you needed another lesson to learn.”

“Always have to prove I’m wrong,” Stephen grumbled half-heartedly, his fingers undoing Karl’s belt.

Karl hummed in agreement, helping Stephen to undo the rest of the buckles.

“What about any unexpected guests?” Stephen enquired with a grin.

They were too far gone to think of that. There was no saving either of them from embarrassment should anyone come.

“If you want to stop, we can.”

“No! No, I don’t think I want that at all.”

Stephen bent a little to press his erection against Karl's leg, as he took Karl’s cock out of its confines. He wrapped his fingers around it and gave a tug before dropping back down to his knees taking Karl in his mouth; his tongue tracing the vein that ran along the underside. Karl groaned loudly, losing himself in the sensation as one of Stephen’s hands moved up his still partially clothed thighs before circling around to rest at his bottom. Stephen pulled away for a moment, letting the hot, sticky summer's air kiss Karl’s exposed flesh.

He reached into the drawer of the desk, pulling out a tube of lubricant and handed it to Karl. Karl couldn’t keep an incredulous look off of his face and found himself saying, “Why do you even have this in here?”

He really shouldn't have been surprised.

Stephen smiled wide before replying, “You never know.”

“You planned this didn’t you?”

Stephen hand returned to Karl’s cock, pumping it in a slow rhythmic motion in order to distract him until all of the saliva that had been on it dried. His thumb then rubbed over the head, spreading the precum that leaked from it.

“Does it matter?”

Letting go of Karl’s erection, Stephen got up and folded himself over the desk, spreading his legs far enough apart to allow for easier access. Karl pulled down the man’s undergarment, looking at the firm behind in front of him before feeling the flesh with his hands. He picked up the tube from where it rest on the desk, opening it and pouring the slick liquid on his fingers. Running his pointer finger along the crack of the man’s ass before circling the dusky pucker, he watched Stephen trying to look back at what Karl was doing. His face pink from his exertions and his lips shining from licking them so often. It was delicious as he teased Stephen, slightly dipping his finger into the man, never going past the second knuckle. Continuing this action, he made sure to steady Stephen’s hips with his other hand.

“You really did plan this didn’t you?” Karl asked.

“Would you be mad if I said yes?”

Stephen groaned as he felt Karl push in further, and Karl shook his head in what he could only describe as defeat. The man could be so sneaky with his intentions.

“I didn’t know you would ask me to clean your boots though,” Stephen responded in a dreamy fashion.

He let out a gasp as Karl rubbed over his prostate, and he tried to jerk his hips, but they were pinned to the desk quite tightly, his cock pulled back as not to crush it against the thick mahogany. There would be marks the next day from not only the desk, but from Karl’s finger tips.

“Fuck. Fuck me,” Stephen growled.

“That is the plan eventually.”

Adding a second finger, Karl debated on how long he should continue. Maybe he would do this until Stephen came without a touch. It would be extremely painful for him, but he knew that Stephen would love it. However, he too was fairly selfish in some respects.

Stretching Stephen, he knew that the man was becoming impatient to be filled. If he were not careful he would seriously hurt himself, and how they would explain that to Wong was not something he would like to experience.

“Please. Please, Karl.”

He begged nicely, desperation dripping from the tone, and Karl slicked up his own cock with more than an ample amount of liquid. It would not be as easy as if he had thoroughly prepared the other man, but beggars could not be choosers. Karl would take it slowly. He had that much control left over in him, unlike Stephen.

Sinking into Stephen felt like heaven, and the way the man's back arched gave him ample room to bring a hand around to the taller man’s chest, his fingers petting the man’s hairs before giving one of his nipples a twist. It earned him a breathy, sharp intake of air as the sensation suddenly assaulted Stephen. Karl folded himself over Stephen and pressed a kiss against his shoulder blade.

“Lovely,” Karl murmured.

He slowly started to move, pulling back and pushing in at such a pace he knew Stephen hated. The man always wanted to be fucked hard and fast. Only if he rode Karl would he take his time, wanting to savor every moment. It was one of those idiosyncrasies that Karl didn’t really understand, but could do nothing but accept it.

“What would you like, Stephen?” Karl teased.

“Fuck me into the desk. I don’t want to be able to walk after this afternoon,” Stephen growled.

He could do that, or he could continue to torture Stephen. It was a hard decision, but ultimately he would take pity on the man. Karl gripped at his torso as he obliged, truly fucking the man, occasionally hitting his prostate, but with a lot less precision than he liked.

Karl somehow managed to wrap his hand around Stephen’s cock, drawing orgasm from the man, his seed spilling on the carpet under the desk. He came a little while after, pulling out nearing his completion, and watched his cum drip from Stephen’s hole. Dragging his finger in it, he teased the reddened flesh under it; Stephen shaking slightly from the assault of various stimulates. It was a pleasure to watch, and he knew that Stephen loved every second and every pang of pleasure mixed with the dull aches his body must be feeling.

Backing away, Karl tucked himself back into his pants and trousers, and wiped his hands on his robes, much to his chagrin. He watched Stephen try to recompose himself, and felt satisfied at the day's work.

Looking at Karl, Stephen’s face was red with a satisfied smile on his face. All Karl could do was shake his head at the sight and try to suppress the grin blossoming on his face.

“Go clean. You're absolutely disgusting,” Karl chastised.

Stephen brought his hands to Karl’s face and kissed him, deeply and slowly. It was sloppy, but extremely gratifying. After Stephen pulled away, he collected is things to take Karl up on his suggestion, while Karl slumped back into his seat, trying to cool off. It was too damn hot.


End file.
